Electronic devices, such as digital cameras, commonly have an anti-shake function. There are two common anti-shake techniques to reduce image blur caused by shaking. The first technique uses a movable mechanism assembled to a lens or a Charge Coupled Device (CCD) of the electronic device. When shaking occurs at the moment an image is captured, the lens or the CCD is moved slightly, and the movable mechanism reversely moves the lens or the CCD of the electronic device to compensate for the movement of the lens or the CCD.
However, in the first technique, the electronic device must be configured with additional mechanical modules or elements, which is expensive and is unsuitable for miniaturization of the electronic device. The second technique reduces a blur pitch of the captured image using a digital image processing method. However, the second technique requires more processing time.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.